CHANBAEK - CCTV OF PCY
by mrschoi18
Summary: Title : CCTV Of P.C.Y Main Cast : Chanyeol (exo) Baekhyun (exo) Guest Cast : All of SM Stars Genre : Romance, Comedy Rate : M Summary : Sepasang kekasih menjalin cinta yang berbeda dari orang pada umumnya dan harus menerima resiko yang berat dari sekeliling mereka terutama dari management artis tempat mereka bernaung.
1. 1 Permulaan

( Readers POV )

" Chanyeollll !!!!!!! " teriak seorang namja mungil seraya mengguncang - guncangkan badan namja tinggi sebelahnya.

" Ehm. " jawab acuh namja tinggi yang masih asik dengan earphone ditelinganya.

" Hanya ehm yeol? Yasudahlah, kamu terlalu asik berlatih untuk penampilanmu dengan si cantik Wendy minggu depan. Aku menginap di dorm saja ya yeol. Tampaknya aku terlalu mengganggumu, jika masih berada disini. " tutur kecewa namja kecil seraya mengambil ponsel dari sakunya.

Ternyata perkataan namja kecil tersebut tidak merubah sedikitpun sikap cuek namja tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol yang merupakan kekasih namja mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun tersebut.

" Annyeong, Chen-ah. Bisakah kamu menolongku sekarang. " tutur Byun Baekhyun kepada sahabatnya diujung telepon sana.

Mengetahui kekasihnya yang sedang menelepon seseorang, kontan Park Chanyeol mematikan alunan musik yang sedari tadi ia dengar untuk mendengar percakapan kekasihnya. Walaupun, sudah mematikan musiknya dia tetap memakai earphonenya sehingga membuat kekasih mungilnya tidak mengetahui bahwa pembicaraannya sedang didengar.

" Chen-ah, tolong jemput aku di apartemen Chanyeol. Aku mau ... " belum selesai Baekhyun berkata, ponselnya sudah direbut paksa oleh Chanyeol.

" Chen maafkan Baekhyun. Kamu tidak perlu menjemputnya. Biasa Baekhyun lagi ngambek karena belum aku kasih jatah. Yasudah ya Chen, aku tutup dulu teleponnya. Biasa mau memberikanmu keponakan. Bye ! " jawab asal Chanyeol seraya memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

" Apa - apaan sih kamu Park .. Hmphttt. " teriak Baekhyun terputus dikarenakan bibirnya sudah disumpel oleh bibir lembut Chanyeol.

" Sudah selesai Park Baekhyun ehm. " tanya Chanyeol seraya melepaskan kecupan pada bibir Baekhyun.

" Aku benci padamu Chanyeol. Hiks " isak kecil Baekhyun seraya membantingkan badannya ke kasur milik kekasihnya itu.

Dengan sigap Chanyeol melepaskan earphone, menaruh mp4 dan earphone nya di atas nakas. Kemudian segera memeluk hangat badan mungil Baekhyun.

" Kamu sebegitu inginkah sayang. Mau berapa ronde emangnya ehmm. " tutur mesumnya seraya mengecup leher kekasihnya.

" Berhenti Park Chanyeol. Aku benci padamu. " jawab Baekhyun seraya membalikan badannya dan memukul kecil dada Chanyeol.

" Benci padaku ? Tapi hampir tiap malam meneriakkan Yeol terus cepat ahh ahh aku ingin dirimu. " goda Chanyeol.

PLAK ~

Dengan bibir yang dimaju - majukan Baekhyun berhasil memukul pelan kepala kekasihnya.

" Sakit sayangku. Cium cepat supaya sakitnya hilang. " pinta manja Chanyeol

" Sana minta dicium sama Wendy saja sana. " jawab Baekhyun seraya mendorong dada Chanyeol.

" Ada yang cemburu tampaknya ehm. " tutur Chanyeol seraya menelusuri wajah indah Baekhyun dengan jarinya.

" Tentu aku cemburu. Semenjak kamu ditunjuk duet dengan Wendy untuk berduet di SM Town besok, kamu berubah Chan. Aku tidak suka. " jawab Baekhyun

" Berubah bagaimana Park Baekhyun? " tanya Chanyeol

" Waktumu terlalu sering berlatih dengan Wendy. Sekali tidak berlatih, kamu mengabaikanku seperti tadi. " jujur Baekhyun.

CUP~

Chanyeol langsung mengecup lembut bibir Baekhyun.

" Maafkan aku sayang. Aku tidak tahu fokusku pada penampilan di SM Town membuatmu terluka. Kamu sendiri kan tahu Baek, aku tidak dekat dan sangat canggung dengan Wendy. Jadi, aku sangat berusaha memunculkan keserasian selama persiapan ini. Tidak ada perasaan apa - apa sayangku. " jawab Chanyeol seraya mengecup kening Baekhyun.

" Benar kah? " tanya Baekhyun sambil mengercap - ngercapkan mata sipitnya.

" Benar sayang. Kita sudah lama bersama, masih saja tidak yakin ehm. Apa perlu aku buktikan bahwa aku ini milikmu sampai kapanpun dan tidak akan berubah. " jawab Chanyeol seraya bangkit dari tempat tidur.

" Buktikan !! Mau kemana Chan. " tanya Baekhyun sedikit tidak suka ketika Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya.

" Mau membuktikan padamu bahwa diriku hanya milik Byun Baekhyun dan tidak akan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun. Dan jangan salahkan aku kalau besok kamu akan kembali kesulitan berjalan sayang." jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum penuh arti seraya mematikan lampu kamarnya.

" KYAAAA~~~ . Park Chanyeol !!! " teriak heboh Baekhyun setelah sadar apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

END

END sajalah ya. Masa baru part pertama otak aku sudah meliar hampir kebablasan part naena.

ini salah papih Chan yang menurunkan otak seperti ini padaku hhe *

Eng Ing Eng

TBC

Mungkin fanfiction ini terlihat membosankan atau tidak jelas atau bagaimana atau UNPUBLISH saja lah. Tapi ya kalau aku liat ada yang Vote and Comment bisa aku pertimbangkan

ini kode keras loh supaya VMENT *

Fanfiction ini akan diusahakan sesering secepat mungkin untuk di update. Tapi semua tergantung respon teman - teman minat atau tidaknya. Spoiler saja fanfiction ini tidak diatas 10 chapt biar tidak pada kabur saking bosen nya hhoo

See you soon.

X.O.X.O


	2. 2 Cemburu

WARNING PART

( Baekhyun POV )

Aku merasakan ada sebuah sinar terang yang jatuh di mataku dan itu membuat tidurku terganggu. Perlahan aku membuka mataku yang terganggu oleh sinar tersebut.

" Engh~ , sudah pagi ternyata. " ujarku yang mengetahui sinar yang menggangguku adalah sinar matahari pagi yang mencoba masuk disela - sela tirai.

Enggan rasanya aku bangun dari tempat tidur. Badanku masih terasa sedikit lelah karena kegiatan aku dan kekasihku tadi malam.

" Chan. " panggilku membangunkan seraya mengusap - usap tangannya yang berada diatas perutku.

Aku tidak mendengar jawaban apa - apa dari dirinya. Aku hanya merasakan deru nafasnya tepat di leherku. Aku tidak dapat melihat apakah Chanyeol sudah bangun atau tidak, karena posisi kami. Tepatnya posisi dimana aku membelakangi Chanyeol dan dia memelukku dari belakang.

Perlahan aku memutar badanku untuk melihat jelas kekasihku seraya berujar, " Chan, ayo bangun sudah pagi. "

Dan masih belum ada jawaban apapun darinya. Aku elus pelan pipinya seraya mendekatkan bibirku dengan bibirnya yang menjadi candu bagiku.

CUP~

Aku kecup singkat bibir nya kemudian berkata " Ayo bangun Chan. Bukannya kamu ada jadwal pagi. Ehm?"

" Engh ~. " respon singkatnya sambil mengeratkan peluknya.

BLUSH~

Aku merasakan pipiku memanas seketika. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini kami belum mengenakan sehelai benangpun karena kegiatan kami tadi malam dan berkat pelukan eratnya milikku dan miliknya bersentuhan. Hal itu membuatku merasa aliran darahku yang seketika mengalir sangat deras.

" Tahan Byun Baekhyun. Jangan sampai kamu memintanya lagi pagi ini. " runtukku dalam hati sambil menahan hasratku agar milikku tidak bangun.

" Chan, ayo bangun. Ini sudah jam berapa. Kamu ada jadwal pagi Chan. Nanti manager hyung akan memarahimu dan memahariku. Lalu tidak mengizinkan kita bermalam di apartemen lagi, kalau kamu telat. " ujarku seraya menggoyang - goyangkan badanku upaya melepaskan badanku dari peluknya yang begitu erat.

" Ssstt ~. Jangan bergerak seperti itu Park Baekhyun. Kamu tau tidak, karena gerakanmu itu, kamu berhasil membangunkan dua sekaligus pagi ini. " jawabnya dengan mata yang masih tertutup dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kontan aku melotot mendengar ucapannya. Dan aku merasakan sesuatu tegang dibawah sana.

" Byun Baekhyun apa yang kamu lakukan, errrr. Aku tampaknya telah membangunkan macan yang telah tidur. Habis lah aku di terkam lagi." runtukku dalam hati.

" Chan ayo bangun ih. " jawabku tapi tidak mengguncang - guncangkan badanku lagi.

Aku mencubit pelan perutnya. Dengan tujuan agar dia langsung terbangun dan usahaku berhasil.

" Auuuu ~, sakit Baek. Bukannya dikecup malah dicubit." ujarnya seraya mengelus - elus perutnya yang aku cubit tadi.

" Maafkan aku sayang. Habis kamu tidak bangun juga. Malah menggodai aku. Jadi aku cubit saja. " jawabku seraya malu karena mengakui aku yang tergoda karena milikku dan miliknya bersentuhan dari tadi.

Aku lihat dia berhenti mengusap perutnya dan beralih mengusap dadaku yang berlahan beralih ke nipple ku.

" Ahhh~. " reflekku karena sentuhannya tersebut.

" Sayang kita lanjutkan yang tadi malam bagaimana, ehm? " tanyanya sambil menekan - nekan nippleku.

Aku benar - benar merasa melayang, tidak bisa menahan gairahku lagi. Aku mulai kehilangan kendali. Aku mulai menarik tengkuk Chanyeol dan mendekatkan bibirku dengan bibirnya. Aku sempat melihat senyum kemenangan dari Chanyeol. Ia, dia menang karena berhasil menggodaku pagi ini.

Kami memang sering melakukan kegiatan seperti ini dan pada keesokannya Chan selalu meminta untuk mengulanginya. Namun, aku selalu menolak jika melakulannya di pagi hari. Bayangkan saja ketika malam kamu melakukannya dan pagi juga melakukannya sedangkan siangnya akan melakukan kegiatan. Bokongku entah apa jadinya kalau terus - terusan dikerjai Chanyeol seperti itu, karena itu aku selalu menolak jika dia mengajak mengulangi kegiatan malam hari itu. Walaupun terkadang aku juga sering kalah dalam penolakkan seperti saat ini.

Aku merasakan Chanyeol mulai membalas ciumanku dengan nafsunya. Dia mulai mengemut kuat bibir bawahku dan kemudian mengigit kecil bibirku. Dia tidak berhenti bermain di bibir dan niple ku ternyata. Aku mulai merasakan sentuhan memabukkan yang berjalan dari dadaku , perut hingga berakhir di milikku . Aku merasakan tangannya mulai menyentuh milikku secara lembut.

" Mmmph... Cchann .. Ahhh.. " reflekku karena ulahnya.

" Tampaknya baby Baek sudah kangen belaianku, ehm. " ucap Chanyeol dilanjutkan dengan menjilati telingaku.

" Chan, jangan menyiksaku. Cepat masukkan. " pintaku yang sudah kehilangan akal karena nafsu yang sudah menggebu dari diriku.

Aku lihat dia mengeluarkan senyum kemenangan lagi. Setelah itu kulihat dia bangkit dari atas badanku dan turun dari tempat tidur.

" Chan. " kesalku saat dia mengehentikan permainan ini.

Bagaimana tidak kesal, disaat dia berhasil menggodamu dan birahimu sudah sampai puncaknya dia menghentikan nya.

" Kenapa? Bukannya kamu tadi yang memaksaku untuk bangun pagi. Bukannya kamu tak ingin manager hyung marah jika aku telat. " jawabnya dengan senyum kemenangan tentunya.

" Terserah !! Aku benci Park Chanyeol !! " runtukku seraya melemparnya dengan bantal.

" Hei hei, kenapa suamimu yang tampan ini dilempar bantal. Untung saja tidak kena mukaku yang tampan ini Park Baekhyun. " ujarnya setelah berhasil menangkap bantal yang aku lempar.

" Aku tidak mau memiliki suami menyebalkan sepertimu Park Chanyeol. " bantahku dan langsung aku balikkan badanku menjadi posisi telungkup.

Dan dalam hitungan detik aku rasakan ada yang menusuk bokongku dengan kasar. Dan aku yakin Chanyeol telah memasukkan miliknya kedalam bokongku. Dan rasanya sangat perih, karena biasanya sebelum dia memasuki miliknya, dia selalu pemanasan terlebih dahulu dengan memasukkan jarinya.

" Ahhhhh perih chan ahhhh. " runtukku antara nikmat dan sakit.

" Aku sudah tidak tahan sayang. Aku yang menggodamu kenapa aku yang tergoda. Kau selalu berhasil membuatku mabuk akan dirimu Park Baekhyun. " jawabnya seraya mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

" Ahh Chan ahhh terus ahhhh. " pintaku diatas nikmat yang luar biasa.

" Shimmie shimmie Ko Ko Bop

I think I like it

ginjangeun down down

bukkeureo malgo "

Tiba - tiba terdengar lagu Ko Ko Bop yang merupakan bunyi dering handphone Chanyeol. Dan tentu saja itu mengganggu kegiatan kami yang sedang panas - panasnya. Namun, seperti biasa Chan tidak akan menggubris apapun itu, jika sedang dalam situasi seperti ini. Dia malah semakin kuat menggenjot, sehingga ku rasakan miliknya menumbuk titik kenikmatanku.

" Chan ahhh ahhh itu angkat dulu ahhhh. " pintaku seraya meremas sprai menyalurkan nikmat yang aku rasakan.

" Aish, siapa sih yang berani mengganggu kegiatanku dengan istriku." kesalnya

Namun, lagu Ko Ko Bop itupun terus berbunyi. Aku rasa Chanyeol sangat marah sekarang, karena aku merasakan dia memukul spring bed dengan kencang. Setelah itu aku rasakan dia melepaskan miliknya dari bokongku.

" Ya ada apa? " ujar nya ketus dan aku yakin dia sedang mengangkat teleponnya yang tidak kunjung berhenti berbunyi.

Dengan perlahan aku membalikkan badan dari posisi telungkup tadi. Walaupun aku sudah sangat sering melakukannya dengan Chanyeol. Namun, tetap saja terasa perih jika sehabis bermain.

Aku mendekatkan diriku pada Chan yang duduk membelakangiku. Aku langsung memeluknya dari belakang untuk meredakan emosinya karena hal yang meganggu kegiatan kami. Namun, dalam hitungan detik mood ku langsung berubah dari yang hendak menenangkan jadi perlu ditenangkan.

" Kamu menggangguku Wendy. Tidak perlu meneleponku. Aku tau kita akan latihan jam 10 nanti. Ia ia. " jawab Chan pada orang diujung sana.

Ternyata yang mengganggu kami adalah Wendy. Wanita yang beberapa hari ini membuat Chanyeol ku sedikit mengabaikanku karena konsentrasi pada pertunjukkan duet mereka di SM Town.

Aku kembali menahan rasa cemburu dan tanpa sadar ternyata aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada Chanyeol dan itu membuatnya terasa seperti tercekik.

" Uhuk, aku tidak bisa bernafas. Sudah dulu ya Wendy. Tidak usah khawatir. Aku tidak apa - apa, sudah ya sampai jumpa nanti. " salam perpisahan Chanyeol pada Wendy di ujung sana.

Aku masih menahan emosi dan tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik, sampai akhirnya aku merasakan sentuhan lembut pada tanganku.

" Sayang apa kamu sebegitu cemburunya sampai hampir membuatku tidak bisa bernafas ehm? " tanyanya yang memecahkan lamunan penuh emosiku.

" Chanyeol, aku ikut kamu latihan dengan Wendy. Tidak ada penolakan dan aku akan mandi duluan. " jawabku datar seraya turun dari atas tempat tidur meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam dan menuju kamar mandi.

" Tidak akan aku biarkan lagi. Aku harus tau bagaimana jika mereka sedang latihan. Apakah wanita itu bermanja - manja atau bagaimana. " kesalku dalam hati

END

END sajalah ya. Apa ini berasa part ini gaje ga berfaedah

*Maavkan kalau part ini benar benar tidak memuaskan*

Tapi ... Tapi

Ehmm,

TBC sajalah ya

Mungkin part ini terlihat membosankan atau tidak jelas atau bagaimana. Karena dalam proses pengetikan aku sibuk kesana kemari dan tidak konsen sama sekali.

Di part ini juga entah kenapa malah aku kasih NAENA yang ga jelas pula . Aku udah lama ga nulis fanfiction termasuk part NAENA begini. Jadi tampaknya aku gagal total ya temans .

Apa aku UNPUBLISH saja ini Fanfiction ya. Butuh sarah dan butuh dukungan nih huhu

*Maafkan aku yang terlalu lebay dan sering kode keras supaya dapet VMENT *

Fanfiction ini sebelumnya tidak ada jadwal peng updat an. Jadi mau aku buat up di hari Sabtu or Minggu. Kalau lagi memungkin kan langsung Sabtu and Minggu

Sekali lagi, Fanfiction ini tanpa peringatan loh. Kalau tiba - tiba ada part naena kayak gini, ya harap dimaklumi saja ya.

*Udah aku wanti - wanti ya *

Ditunggu Vote and comment nya ya. Biar semangat dikit akunya pas liat ada yang comment hho

See you soon.

X.O.X.O

Salam cinta dan kasih untuk yang sudah comment @cullan @byunsuci25


End file.
